


You Look Better in Pink

by Gjera



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, F/M, Guns, Romance, Slow Updates, This is my first work, i am a dumbass, nick is an idiot, sad drunk, too many jokes, what a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gjera/pseuds/Gjera
Summary: Almost a month after the events of the SU Movie. Spinel wanders around Beach City, robs a liquor store, gets drunk, and literally crashes into a human home. That was a loaded summaryNow if she wants to stay hidden from the Crystal Gems, she must learn to live with an odd human(Note! This takes place in a AU where Spinel never gets picked up by the Diamonds after the events of the movie. I'll update tags as the story progresses)
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. A Pink Shooting Star

\------

Spinel was a good gem.

She was made to entertain. To bring a smile to anyone's face and joy to their hearts. Her cut was perfect too. State of the art, powerful and beautiful. As to be expected of a diamond's playmate.  
A perfect toy for a perfect being

That's probably the reason why robbing a liquor store in the middle of the night didn't sit well with her

As she was stuffing her arms full of bottles and cans with the "happy substance" inside of them, she recalled the series of events that brought her to her current position.

\-----

After the Injector fiasco, Steven attempted to negotiate with her, convince her to stay and begin to heal. Let him help her. She could've accepted, but after everything she did to him. Took his friends away, taunted him at his lowest point, tried to destroy his home and kill not only him but his friends too. All because of something his mother did to her that didn't have nothing to do with him…

She couldn't face him anymore. She ran away as soon as he turned around.

After running away, Spinel realized that she had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to Homeworld. As the only warp pad she recalled seeing was in Steven's house and right now, she'd prefer to stay as far away as possible from Steven and his friends.

The growing gem settlement, Little Homeworld is not an option either. She'd rather not deal with a mob of possibly angry gems going after her. The small human town, Beach City as the locals called it was most likely in a similar position.

The woods outside the town were her best bet. There, she could be miserable all she wanted without being disturbed. 

Despite her feelings about the human town, she'd occasionally sneak inside the human populace in an effort to understand the humans. Her expeditions were mostly because of boredom and just staying in one place alone with nothing to do was already unpleasant enough.

She had no one to wait for. Not anymore.

While she sneaked around the town. She'd observe the humans that lived in it. At the time, the town was undergoing reparations after the damage she made.  
Watching a human struggle with a piece of debri or try to repair their homes made her almost wish Steven had shattered her.

At night, while the humans were asleep. She'd go out and start making reparations of her own. She would begin cleaning up the streets, move large pieces of debris and reorganize parts of the town

Eventually. Gems from Little Homeworld came and helped the humans with reparations. Their powers, intelligence, and strength made reparations incredibly easier. The town would soon be finished and the humans would return to their daily lives

Spinel's days were mostly spent wandering among the rooftops and dark alleyways of Beach City. Listening to the humans go about their lives. Watching them smile and have fun with each other almost made her want to try and make amends with the humans.  
But occasionally, she would see Steven or his friends in the distance and remember why she wasn't worth anyone's time 

Her favorite places to visit were the amusement park and the donut shop. She recalled eating the tasty pastries while she helped Steven look for his friend. She would occasionally sneak behind the shop and rummage through the disposal bins to find the treats but to no avail. They were all mostly soggy and putrid

One day however, when she tried to give the bins another shot, she noticed a bag with some fresh donuts inside with a note. A note for her. Apparently someone had noticed her rummaging inside the dumpsters and felt pity, they must have thought she was a hungry human looking for substance.

One part of her felt conflicted. She felt like she didn't deserve the kindness this human had given her. But another part her felt like free donuts are free donuts.

The other part won.

The note also promised more donuts should she want them the next day. After eating them and reading the note again, she cried for a good while.

She would occasionally take the donuts to a hidden location above the rooftops near the amusement park and just watch.  
She would look at the humans and gems have fun and feel somewhat better about herself. Their smiles and laughter along with eating the donuts give her a sense of peace and familiarity.

But as time progressed. She would eventually come to a realization.

She could never have that. She doesn't deserve any of that. All these people. All these moments they shared with each other could have been ended by her. She almost took all this away from them. And for what? Nothing

She couldn't stand watching the humans anymore have fun anymore.

She also stopped returning for the donuts.

While she still did sneak around Beach City, she'd often do so just to escape the silence of the woods. She would just mope around the town above a rooftop or in a dark alleyway. Preferring to rather listen to the humans daily lives.

One day however. While she was in a dark alleyway, she noticed two gems speaking to each other nearby.  
They were talking about a substance that the humans had created. A substance that would make them all funny and happy. And most importantly, it would make them forget.

Make them forget…

She heard these gems were on their way to pick some of the liquids themselves. She followed behind them.

On the way to the location, she learned that the substance was called "alcohol" and had many different types. Some were tastier and others that were more stronger.

They soon arrived at the store. It looked similar to other stores she had seen around Beach City, but with bars on the windows and doors. The building was also green in color with large yellow letters on the top. Liquor Hole.

Interesting name.

She soon found out that the liquor had to be exchanged with the human currency. Something she didn't have.

The gems soon walked out of the store, with some bottles filled with the substance in hand  
Spinel was still nearby. Watching the store from afar and debating her options.

She couldn't buy the things. She had no money.  
And she doubted she would find the liquor in the dumpsters. Which left her with only one option.

She had to steal.

She quickly shot down that thought. She couldn't steal. Not after all the damage she had done.

But…

The liquor could help her forget. It could help her be happy for once.

But…

It was still stealing...

…

No

She was done feeling like she did right now. She had to get the liquor. Maybe then, she will forget.

Spinel waited until it was dark to make a move.

Hours had passed. And finally, the humans working at the store left for the night. She waited for a few moments until they were out of sight to start.

Once the humans left. She approached the store and pulled the handle on the front entrance. It didn't open.

So she pulled harder, and harder. Until…

\-----

That all brings her back to the present. Spinel looked back at the new entrance she made on the front of the store. She felt awful, but not for long. 

She looked down at her arms full of the bottles of liquor and thought she had too many, and placed a few of them back on their shelves.

Again. Spinel was a good gem.

The pink gem quickly ran outside the store. Glass cracking underneath her boots on the way out. She jumped on a nearby roof, and after looking around, she decided that this was a safe place to consume the liquids.

After fiddling with a bottle for a few moments, she finally got it open. She paused for a moment. Thinking if this was the right thing to do.

…

Screw it.

She took a small swig of the alcohol and almost spat it out. It tasted awful and burned on the way down her throat. But if this means she would eventually forget. Then so be it.

She took another swig and struggled less to keep it down.

Spinel looked upon the beautiful night sky above her head. It looked almost the same from where she stood in the garden.

She took another small swig. It took less effort to swallow.

No wonder Pink abandoned her. Look at her. She was a clingy, emotional wreck. Spinel wondered if Pink was right to leave her.

She took another swig. This one was slightly longer.

Look at what she did to her planet. What she did to her son. She wished that she had perished in the explosion.

She took a slightly longer sip. She was beginning to see the appeal.

She couldn't even face her own problems. Instead she ran away as soon as she had the chance. Typical of herself. Maybe she deserved being left behind after all.

She took a longer swig. A small but pleasant buzz was hitting her head.

Even after Steven attempted to heal her. She just ran away. She couldn't even do that right. Just talk to someone.

She took an even longer swig. The bottle was feeling lighter.

Look at the damage she did to the humans. She ruined their homes and put their lives in danger. She'd prefer not to imagine what would've happened had she succeeded in getting her revenge.

She took her longest swig yet. Much like the bottle itself, she was also beginning to feel lighter.

She was awful. A worthless, pathetic, sorry excuse for a gem. And an even worse excuse for a friend. If she even ever had one.

She took another swig…

…

She needed another bottle.

\-----

After bottle number... eight? Nine maybe? She was feeling like a million dollars! If that made any sense…

As Spinel laughed, she bumped into a very handsome pole. "Oh echcuse me, sir!" She then tipped an invisible hat to the pretty fire hydrant "Madam~"

Why were Earth organisms so pretty and handsome?

As the intoxicated gem wandered through the empty streets with a bottle in hand, she giggled and began to wonder why she was ever even hiding in the first place. She was a fun, awesome and independent gem that didn't need no diamond!

"Yeah!" She suddenly yelled out to the night sky. She also decided this was a good time to try out some of the words she'd learned from the humans "Fuck you, Pink Diamond, you backstabbing bitch! I don't need ya anymore!" She took a long swig from the bottle and cheered "Yeahhhhh!"

No wonder humans loved this stuff. It really was a miracle worker! She wondered if it could help her do her tricks better…

Spinel gasped. That would be an amazing idea! If the alcohol could help her forget, then it could definitely help her with her moves and she could impress all the humans! Because those two things are related.

She scanned the area around her to see what she could do, and found a streetlight above her.  
Perfect!

She threw her now empty bottle in a nearby trash can, jumped up and grabbed on the streetlight and started to spin

"Whoaaa!" Already she was already spinning so fast! If only there was an audience. They would all be so impressed with her skills. So much so, they would forget all about the damage she made!

"Weeee! I'm a streetlight gem!" She exclaimed to the empty streets and began to spin faster.

As her cheering and spinning continued. The old streetlight was beginning to give under the momentum of the pink gem.

"You spin me right round! Baby right round-!" Her attempts at singing were interrupted as the streetlight finally gave in. The top light and Spinel were sent above the night sky by the amount of momentum she had gathered.

"Woooooo! I'm flying!" The liquor gave her flying powers! This stuff was truly magic-

CRASH!

\-----

"Well, Greg. I think I should head home" A man suddenly got up from his chair "It's getting kinda late"

"You sure you don't wanna to take some of this?" Greg pointed at a few bits of watermelon "There's still plenty, Nick"

Nick thought for a moment "Nah. No thanks. I'm somewhat full" He stretched his arms while giving a yawn "Besides. It's getting late. I should go to bed" A satisfying pop was heard from his back as he stretched. 

"Well more for me then" Greg shrugged "I'll see you tomorrow, Nick!"

Nick gave him a two fingered salute "See ya tomorrow, boss"

Nick walked to the lot where his car was parked. On the way there, he recalled the reason why he was here. Nothing like expository internal thoughts after a day of hard work to cool down

Nicholas Ramirez is a Salvage Diver. Salvage diving is the diving work associated with the recovery of all or part of ships, their cargoes, aircraft, and other vehicles and structures which have sunk or fallen into water. Or at least that was what the Wikipedia page said.

The salvage company he works for is located in Empire City, but he lives in Beach City. He always hated the smell of the city. So he moved here quite a while ago. Less noisy, not as crowded and plenty of work here.

He was often hired by the Crystal Gems, Greg and other locals to recover items and property that was lost underwater. This town is a gold mine for lost items.

Just almost a month ago. A crazy gem came to destroy the world for some odd reason. Nothing he's not used to. While it was unfortunate the damage that was caused. A small positive was the work he had gained in the town.

He was hired left and right by the townspeople who needed to recover their property. And now he was hired by Greg to help that green gem, Peridot, to recover important bits of a machine that was used to try to destroy the Earth.

He never really got the full story as to why. All he knows is that a pink gem named Spinel was responsible for the damage. Apparently, she was hurt by someone Steven and the other gems knew, and so she came to Earth to take out her anger. She also is most likely still on Earth from what he hears from Greg. She apparently ran away after the huge drill thingo blew up. But he can't really can't judge. He doesn't know the full story either.

He finally reached his muscle car, hopped in, and was about to head home. But there was one more thing he needed to check.

He drove to the back of the Big Donut. In there, he saw a lonely paper bag with the jelly filled donuts he ordered.

Nick sighed. Not too long ago, while driving back home, he noticed a figure in the night. Digging through the dumpsters. Whoever they were, ran as soon as they saw him. Nick couldn't help but feel for them. 

The next day after that encounter. He payed the manager of the store to leave some donuts and a note written by him in the back near the dumpsters. Surely enough, the donuts were gone the next day. So he kept buying more food for the stranger. 

Recently. The stranger stopped returning for the donuts. Nick now hopes that whoever they were, they found a new and better place to go to. 

He still would've liked to meet them.

The latino man decided now was the time to go back home now.

He also decided to listen to some manly music on his way back home.

"You could be my luck!" Nick sang along with the lyrics. Like a professional, obviously "Even if we're six feet underground! I know that we'll be safe and sound!"

Manly.

\-----

After finishing an award winning performance. Nicholas pulled up into his driveway and stepped out of his car. 

He stopped where he was. He noticed that something was off. The light of his living room was off, and there was a streetlight near the front door. He turned to his left and saw the pole where this light belonged to a few meters away.

Nicholas reached underneath the driver seat of his car and retrieved something he had hidden there. Nick decided that for his neutral B, he would weld a gun.

The M1911 reflected some of the moonlight as he stepped towards his house. He stealthily unlocked and opened his door and very quietly stepped inside. 

"Alright you motherfucker! Step outside and you won't be hurt!" He quietly yelled at whomever might be inside his house.

He got no response. He also noticed the mess in his living room. There was drywall and insulation all over the floor. The furniture was unorganized and most importantly. He doesn't remember ordering a hole in his ceiling.

Strange. But that explains why the light was off

After searching through the house. He found no one inside, there was nothing missing either.

Nick sighed. He placed his weapon on the coffee table and sat down on his squeaky couch. It was almost as if whatever or whoever crashed through the roof had already left. Now he had a hole in the ceiling and a mess in his living room with no explanation as to why.

…

"Wait. Squeaky couch?" Nick thought "I don't have a squeaky couch- HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!"

Nick quickly jumped off the couch as he realized what he was sitting on. There was a pink gem passed out on his couch.

…

He doesn't remember ordering this either.

\-----

When Spinel left the garden. She had learned and discovered more about her gem biology than ever before. She could eat, drink, sweat, digest nutrients and even defecate.

Now she discovered she could have headaches.

"Ughhhh" Spinel woke with a groan. A pulsating headache assaulting her senses. She felt awful physically and emotionally. And most importantly, she doesn't recognize the room she was in.

She sat up on some fluffy bedding, pillow beneath her head and blankets covering her body. She looked around the dark room she was in. She could barely recognize anything in the darkness. The only source of light came from a small crack in the window curtains.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. No point in asking. There was nobody else in the room with her. Or so she thought.

"Oh! So you're finally awake"

"AHH!" Spinel screamed and tried to shield herself with the blankets. Her sudden movements made her headache suddenly erupt with pain. She groaned and clutched her head.

"Oopsies. Sorry about that" The unknown voice apologized. "I'd give you something for that hangover. But I dun' wanna…"

Spinel examined the room more carefully this time. She noticed a figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. She couldn't make out any other details about this person.

"Were you… sitting there the entire time I was passed out?" Spinel questioned the figure "That's kind of creepy"

"What!? No! This isn't creepy!" The figure suddenly got up from their chair and tried to reassure themselves. "Besides! You're the one who broke into my house!" The lights in the room suddenly turned on, assaulting the gem's eyes.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could now see the owner of the mysterious voice. It was a human. A male human

Spinel's stomach dropped. This human was probably a Beach City resident. What if this human knew about the Injector? What if his home was damaged in the incident and was mad at her? What if he told Steven and the Crystal Gems where she was!?

Spinel started to pull on her pigtails. More awful thoughts began to fill her mind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's ok! You're fine!" She looked up at the human who was waving his hands in a 'calm down' motion "I wasn't fond of that part of my roof anyways" The human reassured her "Just. Take a deep breath, ok?"

Spinel looked at the human for a moment. His reaction to her small breakdown made her think that this human did not know about the Injector incident. That thought reassured her for a second.

She took a deep breath and whispered "Ok"

The human smiled "Alrighty then" He then walked back to the chair in the corner of the room and plopped himself on it "Could I get the name of the gem in front of me?"

"My name is…" The gem stopped herself from finishing her introduction, and debated if she should give this human her name or not. He could recognize her name if anything.

Screw it.

"...Spinel. my name is Spinel"

"Spinel, huh?" The human thought for a few seconds. Spinel's mind was racing. Oh boy he did recognize her did he?

The human shrugged "You gems have some strange names" Spinel had to stop herself from sighing in relief. He was indeed not familiar with her name. The human then spoke "Well. Who am I to judge? My name's Nicholas. Nicholas Ramirez. A pleasure" He gave her a two fingered salute in greeting

Spinel gave him a small smile "A pleasure to meet you too, Nicholas Nicholas Ramirez"

"No that's not-" Nicholas Nicholas sighed. "Never mind. I'll explain later. Just call me Nick"

Spinel raised a brow "Um. Ok?"

These humans had such strange names…

"So! now that that's out of the way" Nick clapped his hands "Can I ask why did you crash through my roof?"

Spinel tried to remember. The events of last night were still a blur to her. All she remembers is a lot of spinning and a lot of self loathing.

"You don't remember do you?" Spinel looked back at the human. How did he…?

"I can tell" Nick continued "You were drunk and probably did something that seemed like a great idea at the time. Hence why you are here"

"…That… sounds about right" Spinel agreed. Although the gem was unfamiliar with the word 'drunk' she figured it was she experienced last night.

If only she could remember how she got drunk.

"So!" Nick interrupted her thoughts "Do you know where to go?"

Silence took over the room. No. No she did not. Spinel's grip on the blanket tightened.

Nick took notice of her silence and sighed before counting "That's alright" he pulled out a small device from his pocket " If you want. I could call Steven and the Crystal Gems. They would be happy to help you ou-"

"NO DON'T!" His sentence was interrupted by a hand that suddenly gripped his arm. Spinel's arm was stretched all the way from the bed to the corner he was sitting in. He looked back at Spinel "I- I mean… Please"

Nick stared at her stretched arm blankly for a few moments. It looked almost like he didn't know how to react.

…

"Alright" He finally spoke. Spinel's arm retracted back to its original length and she whispered "Thank you"

The human nodded "Listen. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get myself something to eat. You're welcome to join me if you'd like"

Spinel thought for a moment "I- I think I'll just stay here for a while. If that's ok with you?" The gem asked.

Nick got up from his chair and waved his arms "Suit yourself. I'm starving" He then walked out of the room, leaving Spinel alone with her thoughts.

\------

As Nick was making a sandwich. He realized he now had a problem.

It wasn't just the hole in his roof that was going to be a pain in the ass to patch up. It was the fact he was absolutely certain that the gem who is currently in his bed is THAT Spinel.

He wasn't aware of that part when he accidentally sat on top of her. He just thought this was some random ass gem experiencing the joys of alcohol. He figured that out by the way she smelt when he picked her up.

He decided to watch her sleep- keep guard until she woke up, and then ask her what was her beef with his roof.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to be so jumpy and… scared when she woke up. Then she gave him her name.

He decided to pretend he didn't know who she was. He has no idea how she would react to someone who is possibly a threat to her. But he still decided to test her boundaries by trying to call Steven and the Crystal Gems.

Her reaction was that of fear. He could tell by the way she almost immediately stopped him where he was, by stretching her arm from across the room. By that point, he was absolutely certain that this was the same Spinel that tried to destroy the Earth almost a month ago.

Honestly. He wasn't expecting her to be this sad. Or cute for that matter.

Normally. He would've called Steven and the others. But she seemed so scared of him for some reason.  
He figured it was because of the emotional and literal damages she caused, which eventually caused her immense guilt and self loathing. Then probably rejected Steven's help, (Because it's Steven. Of course he was going to try and help her) But, because she also couldn't face him anymore, she ran away of because of the shame, then went into hiding and realized that running wasn't going to make her feel any better, so she tried to forget by consuming alcohol and getting drunk, and while drunk, she had a great idea which was actually a bad idea and finally, caused her to crash through his roof.

Yeah. That was most likely the case.

As he took a bite out of his sandwich. He wondered what the hell he was going to do about the somewhat scary, cute and very anxious gem in his house.

He felt like calling Steven was just adding more problems to the poor kid. He and Steven go quite a ways back. Nick knew of the problems Steven faces. Right now, Steven is working hard on ways to reintroduce gems to society and was also helping rebuild parts of Beach City. Now didn't seem the time to add more to that pile.

…

… Fuck it.

As he finished his sandwich. He figured that he was going to do what got him so far in life! He was going to do his ultimate strategy for when he encounters a huge problem! He was going to do what his great ancestors did! He was going to do what his great grandfather did in the battle of Berlin in 1944! He was going to do what he did when one of the front tires of his car flew off when he was going eighty-five in a busy highway!

He was going to YOLO it. Ramirez style

He cracked his neck and knuckles and hair. With a determined frown, he looked forward and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"It's time to nut up or shut u-"

"Hey"

…

What happened next is that Nick did not get scared. He did not jump four feet into the air and hit the ceiling. He did not somehow land on the other side of the kitchen counter. And he did not scream like a girl the entire time.

… That's what Nick would've told you had he been narrating. Too bad he wasn't. And too bad all that what was just previously denied, did in fact, happen.

Nick hit the floor with a loud thud, he laid there for a few moments. Unrelated, he also remembered that his great grandfather died in the battle of Berlin. He was directly hit by a 8.8 cm KwK 36.

God rest his soul. And the poor unfortunate who had to scrape his dog tags from a nearby wall.

"Son of a bitch" He said as he sat up on the carpet. Spinel hurriedly ran to his side.

"Oh my stars! Are you ok!? I didn't mean to scare you! I- I- Oh no! what have I done!?" Spinel covered her face and started to cry her eyes out.

Nick realized what was going on with her and immediately tried to calm her down.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's ok! It's ok! Im fine!" Nick tried to reassure her. "It was my fault anyways!"

Spinel continued sobbing and uncovered her face. Tears running down her face "B- but I scared you! A- and you got hurt! And- and- and you falea nhgtscrang amd hitmdrcealingaaaaaaa!" The gem tried to say something. But her tears and sobs were too powerful for simple caveman words.

"Umm… yeah" Nick raised a brow in confusion. "Hey, Spinel. Look at me, ok?"

Spinel sniffed and looked at the human. Her sobs diminishing for a moment.

"I want you to stop crying ok? See I'm fiine! It's gonna take more than that to bring me down. It didn't even hurt!" Nick gave her a smile. He was lying of course...

That shit hurted.

"A- are you sure?" Spinel asked. Tear ducts closing and a hiccup exiting her mouth

"Yes! Positively!" No. Negatively "Besides. You'll look cuter if you stop crying"

Spinel's face was adorned with a small blush "O- ok"

Nick stood up on his feet. He tried his absolute hardest not to wince from the pain coming from his back "So! What were you going to ask?"

Spinel stood up beside him and wiped the tears off her face "O- oh. Right" The gem regained her composure and cleared her throat. It seemed like she was having a hard time bringing herself to ask this question.

"I was going to ask. What are you going to do with me?" Nick titled his head in confusion "I- I mean. What's going to happen now? With me?"

Nick began to ponder that question. With the realization that just YOLOing wasn't always the best idea. He decided he would just send her on her way.

"I think you should just head back home. Your friends must be worried sick after all" That should be enough to make her go back home.

"I don't have a home… Nor friends"

…

"Oh" Nick looked away. Oops. "W- well surely you have at least somewhere to go, right?"

"No. I… I don't have anywhere to go to"

Silence took over the room.

"But" Spinel continued "If you want me out of your hair. T- then that's fine! I understand…"

Spinel turned around and began walking towards the door "Goodbye. I- it was nice talking to you"

As Nick watched her about to leave, he was having an internal war with himself. She has no home, no friends and nowhere to go!? And he basically just kicked her out!? 

Spinel was getting closer to the door and Nick's mind was still racing.

"What do I… "

"What if…"

"Wa…"

"God dammit"

Just as the gem was about to twist the doorknob. Nick suddenly stopped her

"Spinel!"

Spinel froze for a second and turned around. Wondering what else the human needed. Meanwhile, Nick was cursing his mother for raising such a wonderful child.

"Would you… would you like to stay here? With me?" Nick asked while scratching the back of his head "I mean. If you want. I- it's your choice. You said you have nowhere to go, a- and I would hate to see you out there all alone. Not that you can't defend yourself or anything! I'm just sayin-"

"You… You actually want me to stay?" Spinel stared at the human blankly. 

Nick began to blush for a moment "I… well"

"Y- yeah…"

Spinel continued to stare at him "Y- you actually want me to stay" She said as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I…" Nicholas sighed "Sure why not? We could be roommates or something. But there are still going to be rule- Oof!"

Nick was interrupted as the gem suddenly rushed forward and hugged him. Her arms wrapping around his torso and began to sob in his chest

"What the hell- I mean! There, there?" Nick tried to comfort her. Spinel's sobs continuing to increase in volume 

"Its alriiiiiii-" The latino man was interrupted by a sudden wave of pain coming from his back. The incident from earlier still present on his backside.

"It's going to alright" Nick barely managed to say through the pain. He felt his shirt beginning to stain with tears

What the hell did he get himself into?


	2. Don't let Me Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of living with Nick, Spinel continues to adjust and learn new things. Nick gets ready to go to work while avoiding Spinel.  
> Spinel also thinks back to her first night with Nick.

Nicholas Ramirez was not a coward by any means. One would say that he is quite bold. Showing no fear in the face of danger.

Yet the trial that awaited ahead of him could bring shivers down the spine of any wise human

Inhale

Exhale

"Ok, Nicholas… You can do this. This is your house! And nobody, I repeat, NOBODY can tell you what to do"

"Unless your Mom is coming over for a visit, in which case, you're a bitch"

Inhale

Exhale

"Alright. Here goes"

Nick braced himself

"Alright!" Nick shouted at the kinda medium of his lungs "Spinel, I'm going to work!"

…

Only silence followed.

Beautiful silence.

Was he free? Was the regain of the Pink Terror finally over? Or still asleep maybe?

Nick decided that it was best to not test fate and her bounds any longer and turned around towards the door.

Squeak

Much like the temperature in the room, Nick's heart dropped.

The latino man slowly turned around. Cursing whatever God or government official condemned him to this fate.

Just there, a few feet away from him, was the Pink Tyrant herself.

Lpinel. Also sometimes known as: Spinel.

The demon opened her mouth. A mouth that only brings pain, and complaints about TTK in video games. And she uttered a single question.

"Are you leaving?"

Nicholas. Or is it Nick? Jerry? He couldn't remember anymore. He could only focus on the force of ungodly nature now in front of him. He opened his mouth careful not to upset the beast. 

"W-well. Umm ye-yeah" Just like his own destiny. His own tongue attempted to forsaken him "I-I gotta get to work, a-a-and I'm already a little late-"

Squeak

Nicholas quickly turned away as if he were a sailor going up against a Siren. Except no beast of human legend is as cruel as the one he was facing.

Squeak

This was it.

Squeak

He was done

Squeak

"I was good"

Squeak!

"Wasn't I?"

Squeak!

"Heh. Yeah. Yes I was"

Squeak! SQUEAK!

Whatever thoughts he had left were too late. His fate was sealed as soon as Spinel grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

He didn't want to look. But his eyes. His own eyes that he had cherished and looked after. Decided to betray him and then laid themselves opon what was in front of him.

It was Spinel. Teary-eyed, with her bottom lip outwards. Her pigtails also laid flat on her head. A small sniffle reached his ears.

…

This was it

If Hell existed. He wanted to go straight to the bottom. He was scum. He was slime. He was less than the dirt he stepped on. He doesn't even deserve the soil he will eventually rot beneath in.

He doesn't deserve anything.

He never will

Never

Never!

NEVE-

Smack!

"Ow!" Nick's miserable thoughts were thankfully interrupted by a slap to his face. He began to rub the red spot on his face "What the hell- Why D'ya slap me!?"

"What? I didn't slap you!" Spinel, now back to normal, pointed at his hand "You slapped you!"

Nick looked at his own hand. Also red from the impact "Oh shit. I did…" he muttered. He was glad that some parts of his body decided to cooperate with him.

Speaking of unwilling…

"Spinel! Will you stop giving me puppy eyes every time I'm about to leave!?" He pleaded "You're just making this harder!"

He should've never shown her Shrek 2.

"Actually I take that back. No human or gem should ever be denied their right to watch Shrek 2. I'm pretty sure that's a war crime"

"Ah haha" Spinel nervously laughed while twirling one of her pigtails and rocking back and forth "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Ramirez"

Mr. Ramirez Did not look amuzed.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her and spoke "Espinela…"

Spinel did not respond. She only looked away while biting the inside of her cheek. Her hands behind her back. 

…

Spinel groaned and stomped the floor "Ok fine!" She admitted "I used the puppy eyes…"

Nick nodded "And why did you use them?"

Spinel crossed her arms and looked away from him "I didn't want you to go to work…"

Nicholas waved his wrist in a circle "Becaaaause?"

Spinel held herself tighter "Because I don't want you to leave me all alone…"

The latino man sighed. He already knew the reason, he just wanted Spinel to admit that to herself. But it still didn't hurt his chest any less to hear it out loud.

Nick got on one knee. Getting closer to Spinel "Spinel. We've gone over this. I'm just going to work. I'll come back! You know I will!" Ramirez extended his arms with enthusiasm in an attempt to cheer her up.

Spinel rubbed her forearm and sighed "I know you do. It's just… every time you leave, I can't help but think about… her… and how she left me alone in the garden" Spinel looked down. Trying to avoid his eyes.

"I know you do. Something like that isn't easy to forget" Nick said while placing his hand on his knee "But you gotta remember. This isn't the garden and I'm not a ten foot tall pink gem." He gestured at his surroundings and himself while saying so "This is our home on Earth and I'm just a six three, regular ol' human" 

Spinel snorted and looked at her roommate "Aren't you six one?"

"Sssssshut up. That's not important" The human then continued "Just remember. I will come back, and then we can play some Lego Batman afterwards. How's that, huh?"

The pink gem gave a small smile "Alright fine! Only because I want to beat that game with you"

"Great!" Nick jumped back up on his feet "So, tell me what I'm going to do today?"

Spinel raised her brow at him "Why?"

Nicholas shrugged "I dunno. Just do it"

"If you're so instant then fine" She gave a tiny giggle at the odd request "You're going to work"

Nick nodded "Yep"

"Then you're gonna come back"

"Uh huh"

"And then we're going to play Lego Batman" She finished 

"Yes yes!" The human clapped his hands together and pointed them to her "Annnd?"

Spinel got confused for the fourth time today "And what?"

After a few moments, Nick sighed disappointedly "Can't believe you forgot this one" Nick took a deep breath and did his best Spinel impression he could muster "And Nick is awesome and cool and handsome and good at life and your welcome"

Spinel let out a sudden laugh "Hey. I thought I'm supposed to be the funny one here"

"Not when I'm here" Nick placed his hands on his hips "Then I'm the funniEST!"

Spinel laughed once more "Ha! In your dreams, Ramirez!"

"Damm. Dreams really do come true then!"

"Alright! Go to work, ya big goof!"

"Ok ok, fine!" Nicholas quickly turned and placed his hand on the doorknob "Just remember Spinel" He turned around to face her with a reassuring smile on his face 

"I will always come back. I promise you" Nick said, still wearing that smile. He then turned back and opened the door. "Later, S!" He gave her a two fingered salute as he left and closed the door.

\-----

"Later, Nicky…" The gem softly returned the gesture to the human

Spinel watched the man exit the front door. While the familiar feeling of abandonment reared its ugly head they were quickly silenced by her roommate's last words before leaving still ringing in her head.

"I'll always come back. I promise you"

The pink gem smiled. He won't leave her. He promised.

Spinel sighed and turned around towards the house. Hmmm, what to do? Maybe she could play some video games. She had some Moons to collect in Super Mario Odyssey.

She booted up the small console connected to the living room TV. While Nick had a wide variety of games, she found herself enjoying the "Nintendo" games the most. As opposed to Nick's usual "Shooter" games. 

These games with their bright and colorful atmospheres never failed to cheer her up while Nicholas was away. They reminded her a bit of herself. When she was made for fun and games. When she was made for Pink…

She preferred not to think of that. Right now. She wants to collect some Moons. Or think of other stuff.

While on the subject of remembering things. She decided to remember a more cheerful memory, a happy memory.

The day she moved in with Nick.

\----- One month ago -----

"I'm sorry" The gem while looking down in shame. She also held a broom in her hand

"And I already told you. It fiiiiine" Nick said while standing on the roof with a few nails in his mouth. There was also a hammer in his hand.

After being comforted for a while and managing to let him go from her bear hug. Spinel agreed to help him clean up the mass she made. While he was on top patching up what he could, she was in the living room cleaning up the mess.

While she was helping. It still didn't make her feel better about the mess knowing that she'd caused it. But strangest of all, was the fact that Nicholas seemed to be un bothered by the disaster. As a matter of fact he seemed to enjoy his work. 

While nothing remarkable happened, she did notice that every once in a while. Nick would stop his work for a moment and then mutter something about "hammer time" and then resume.

After a few hours. The roof and ceiling were crudely patched. Nick saying that he knew a guy who could do a complete fix later. And the living room was left spick and spam with all the debri being cleaned up by Spinel.

Nicholas then plopped down on the couch and let out a huge groan.

"Ughhhhhh! Tryed" He said with his head leaning against the couch. Spinel still felt guilty. 

"Don't you mean tired?" Spinel questioned.

"Nope" He quickly responded while still facing the ceiling with his eyes closed "I like to make up better words than the original ones, cause mine are funnier"

Spinel wanted to question that. But she had the feeling that she would get no clear answer. It was best to just ask him if there was anything else he needed.

The party gem cleared her throat "Ahem. Can I do anything else for you?" 

Nick opened his eyes and turned to face her "Yeah" he then patted the empty spot next to him "You could sit down. You deserve some rest"

Spinel wanted to refuse. This was way above the kindness she deserved. If he knew who she was, he'd probably kick her out on the street and then report her to the Crystal Gems. But she was quite tired. And the couch looks quite comfortable.

Spinel walked over the couch and sat down right next to him as politely and reserved as possible.

"That's better" The human smiled while returning to his original position, facing the ceiling "Comfy?"

Spinel could feel the warmth emanating from his body. It was… nice. He didn't need to know who she was. As long as she keeps it a secret, she can stay with him.

"Yes" She politely responded.

"Good"

…

"Mister Ramirez?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind If I tell you something about myself?" Spinel asked

Nick, still not moving from his position, sleepily replied "Go… Ahead"

Spinel Inhaled and exhaled "I actually come from a place called the garden…

\-----

"And next thing I know. I have a killer headache and wake up in your bed" Spinel finally finished. She knew that she probably wasn't supposed to say anything about her past. But she feels as she's taking advantage of this poor human. What he did next was entirely up to him.

"Ya probably think that I'm awful. A hateful gem. And if you don't want anything to do with me… that's fine" Spinel closed her eyes awaiting his response.

…

Still waiting…

…

"Uhm. Nicholas?" Spinel took a look at the human next to her. He was asleep. Still facing the ceiling. It was at this moment that she realized that a few hours passed, the sun was down and she was leaning on him. 

And he probably didn't listen to her entire story. She couldn't tell if she was relieved or upset about it. But resting on him...

…

She could pull away. Leave him alone to rest. But he was so warm. It was a warmth she had missed out on for thousands of years. She could've felt like scum for staying. For wanting more.

She could've.

But now. She was so, so comfortable.

She leand her head on his chest and heard some odd beating noises. She didn't know if he was supposed to be making those noises, but It sounded pleasant actually. The rhythmic beating brought… comfort. Like she was supposed to be listening to the beating.

She could ask him when they woke up. But now she… she…

\----- Present -----

Day was turning to night as the evening arrived. Spinel looked outside the living room window, still recalling the events that transpired on her first day living with Nick.

The gem chuckled. She remembered that afterwards, she woke up on a different bed confused and once she remembered what happened the previous day. She immediately ran up to Nick to apologize. 

She smiled. She remembered how he laughed and said that it was no big deal. She believes that human to be too nice for his own good.

She also recalled something he said to her before he left this morning.

"This isn't the garden and I'm not a ten foot tall pink gem." He gestured at his surroundings and himself while saying so "This is our home on Earth and I'm just a six three, regular ol' human" 

Spinel placed a hand on her chest and smiled.

"Our home…"

She didn't notice the faint glow that was emanating from her gem.

The glow stopped once she noticed the yellow vehicle that stopped in front of the house. A tall figure exited the vehicle, approached the front door and opened it.

He was back.

"Yooo! Spinel, you're not gonna believe the size of the shit I took at work today!"

Just like he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mnngh

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update again when I feel less like shit


End file.
